cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Murakumo
The Murakumo (むらくも Murakumo, "Gathering Clouds") is a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They are the Dragon Empire's black ops agency, and one of the Dragon Empire's shinobi clans (the other being Nubatama). Murakumo specializes in hit-and-run tactics; their units often superior call copies of themselves or other units from the deck, which return to the hand and deck at the end of the turn; This allows them to maintain field presence while conserving cards in their hand for guarding, giving them a defensive playstyle. Cards like Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord and Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki maximize the usage of hand cards to exercise a balance of attack while being able to guard effectively. Shingo Komoi uses this clan in Season 3. Sets containing Murakumo cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (18 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (21 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 1: Comic Style Vol.1 (5 cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *High Beast *Human *Insect *Noble *Warbeast *Winged Dragon List of Murakumo cards Grade 0 *Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) (Human) *Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Critical) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Cat Rouge (Draw) (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical) (High Beast) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (Stand) (Insect) *Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit (Stand) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, River Child (Heal) (Gillman) *Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal) (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Dagger, Yaiba (Critical) (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Dark Night, Krog (Stand) (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon (Demon) Grade 1 *Silver Collar Snowstorm, Sasame (Ghost) *Stealth Beast, Deathly Dagger (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Flame Fox (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Metamorfox (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Million Rat (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Night Panther (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Turbulent Edge (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (Human) *Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Umbrella, Sukerokku (Demon) Grade 2 *Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou (Demon) *Left Arrester (Warbeast) *Right Arrester (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Chain Geek (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Spell Hound (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, White Mane (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (Warbeast) *Stealth Rogue of Demonic Hair, Gurenjishi (Demon) *Swift Archer, FUSHIMI (Warbeast) Grade 3 *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagurabloom (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rouge (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm (Abyss Dragon) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Abyss Dragon) *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU (Abyss Dragon) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki (Ghost) *Investigating Stealth Rogue, Amakusa (Demon) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo (High Beast) *Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki (Demon) *Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Gigantoad (High Beast) *Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord (Noble) *Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI (Warbeast) Trivia *Murakumo (叢雲) in Japanese means "Gathering Clouds". *When Murakumo first appeared in the manga, they were initially depicted as being part of the Nubatama clan. They were changed to Murakumo upon their release, as it was expected that Nubatama would no longer be supported. Category:Clan Category:Murakumo